Maybe love comes later
by Crazedfanficchick
Summary: Before he was a pirate he was married. It was to unite two ship fleets. Neither persons wanted this but can they learn to love? In the beginning Jack is very OOC but he'll become the Jack we know and love in later chaps. I promise!


I stood outside the breeze blowing my hair about. It was the first time I had taken time to absorb my surroundings. Taverns, whorehouses, and general moral abusers surrounded me. In the distance with the sunrise, I could see the ships. I decided to walk to get a closer view.  
The ships were so immense they made feel tiny. My future husband's father owned one of these ships. We were to be married so our parents could unite their ship fleets. We were to be married because of these ships!  
My father was gone all the time, but when he was around, I was his girl. He would not let me out of his sight. He always wanted to talk about his trips. He knew how I liked hearing about distant lands. That was the only thing he did know about me, though. He did not understand why I did not want to wed this man. It was mostly his doing. I wanted the life of freedom and adventure like the one he had. He had feed me those stories since birth. I had seen how miserable my mother was when he was away at sea. I did not want to be a sailor's wife waiting for my husband trying not to think of all the immoral things he did and with whom. I was too young to be condemned to this fate. I was only sixteen!  
I breathed in the salt air. We had moved to Port Royal so I could marry this man. My husband and I would be staying with an uncle of his who owned a tavern until our house was finished.  
His uncle was a kind man. He was bulky and looked as if he would kill you at any moment, but I could tell he would fight for my honor if need be. I would be safe with him while my future husband was away.  
I tripped over a bit of rope. I should have paid attention to where I was walking. A man helped me up. I smiled at him. "Thank you." I said smiling. "You're welcome," he said returning the smile," You have remarkable eyes"  
I was used to this they were the only things beautiful about me. My father named me after Jasmine. He hoped I would be as delicate and beautiful as the flower he had seen on one of his trips. I only acted delicate to please him. In truth, I had long learned to protect myself. Was I beautiful? No more then any other village girl. Sure, I had eyes that were almost violet that even I could not even take my eyes away from when I was examining myself in the mirror. What else was there to me? Nothing much my hair was long and brown and it curled slightly. My nose was too large for my face as were my lips. They were so red it was abnormal. My mother said I would grow into my face, but that I doubted.  
The man before me would make a prettier woman then me. He was average height and had tan skin, no doubt from sailing. He had deep brown eyes that seemed to pull you in. His hair was pulled back. I suppose that would stop it from forever being in his beautiful face.  
"I could say the same for you." I attempted being witty and failed miserably.  
"Would you like for me to walk you home, no doubt you would trip on the cobblestones." He said laughing a little.  
"Do not make fun. I was just distracted by the horrible stench and anyway I am already betrothed so you can quit your feeble attempts of wooing me." I said. I did not like to be thought less of because of being a woman.  
"Oh really and what is the name of your betrothed?" He asked earnestly interested I pondered this. Had my father even told me? I remember something about a bird of sorts. Sparrow? Yes, that was it. Jack Sparrow.  
"Jack Sparrow"  
His smile grew, "Well wooing is not needed"  
This made no sense to me, "What do you mean by that"  
"I'm Jack Sparrow, and you'll be in my bed tomorrow night without wooing"  
I was angered by this, "Well Mr. Sparrow you have confirmed my feelings about this wedding"  
"I must go but I can walk you back to the tavern if you'd like." He offered "No" I said. He still please me. I doubted I would be happy with this….this….man. He was exasperating, irritating, infuriating, vexing, and just plain annoying. His atrocious attempt of seducing was not even worth mentioning. I tried to strike him from my mind, but found it hard.  
His eyes were still in my mind. I still could not believe he was to be my husband. At least he would be away most of the year. Maybe his ship would sink and I could go away in the night. What would I do? Without a husband, I would be damned to the life of a whore. That would be better then spending every night with this man.

Authors noteWow this is short!Anyway I would like imput, because this is my first fanfic! so review please! No flames please. 


End file.
